


Video Camera/Last Thought

by sdwolfpup



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Two John Oxenberger ficlets.





	Video Camera/Last Thought

**Author's Note:**

> For ds-aprilfools

**11\. Video camera – HCL; John**

_\- Day 4 -_  
Seeing myself on the tiny screen of Bruce’s camera seems to make me real. There I am – I exist. The video is shaky; I look smaller than I remember. Cameras and mirrors are reflections of existence, affirmation of being. Like the music is. I make sound, therefore I am. Joe Dick’s Philosophy of Life.

I can see it when we’re onstage, see what he can’t, see what they won’t. I can see Pipe’s arms reflected in the cymbals, shimmering like they’re made of gold. The audience is Billy’s mirror. He is built in their applause and screams. Billy is Joe’s mirror, bouncing self back like the camera screens where Bruce watches his footage and laughs. He shows us, sometimes, what he sees. Bruce is never onscreen, he has no reflection. A voice. More a belief than a person. Is he even here with us at all? Will we notice when he’s gone?

 

 

**01\. Last thought – HCL; John**

The last thought John Oxenberger had was at the side of a grave. Once they’d lowered the body in the ground, he thought, “Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, gonna make my poor heart rust.”

The first thought The Ox had was that that sounded like the lyric to his next-first song.


End file.
